


The White Mage

by MiraculousMoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'll probably update it every three days maybe, M/M, i like gladio okay, ill update the tags as i go along because im lazy, im going all out, kinda self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMoon/pseuds/MiraculousMoon
Summary: Moon is a White mage and sent along by King Regis to help escort Noctis to Altissia but is he ready to face what will happen?





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i am going to work hard on it so i will gladly accept any criticisms you can also message me or look at my shit post at my tumblr https://miraculousm00n.tumblr.com/

“I'm tired” Moon said as he collapse on the ground in a rather dramatic way “just go on without me…. just leave me some water and some chips if you have any.”  
He was in the middle of nowhere pushing the broken down regalia “why does Ingis get to sit in the car.” he whined  
“someone has to steer unless you want to push the car into the ditch.” Ignis says in that oh so smug voice.  
“Is it my turn to drive yet?” Prompto whines “you just barely switched off.” mumbled Noctis “it's my turn.”  
“Stop bitching and start pushing.” Gladio grumbled  
Moon stood up “such vile language but I'm not surprised it is coming from you after all.” He smirked and raised his nose like royalty  
“what's that supposed to mean.” Gladio groans out from the back of the regalia  
“oh nothing.” he grinned as he started to push the regalia  
Soon after arriving at hammerhead and discovering the jaw dropping bill for repairing the regalia the group discovered they would have to get their hands dirty to earn the cash  
“I believe Cindy said we should speak to the owner of the restaurant for a job.” Ignis states  
“i think his name is Takka” Moon comment  
“what makes you think that?” Promote chimes in  
“it says so on his sign.” the mage point at the bright neon letter on top of the building  
“oh i did not notice that” the blonde chuckles 

Noctis and his entourage enter the diner “can we get a soda pleeeeeeease?” Moon begged putting his hands together  
“uh Moon i don't think our money is good here.” the blonde says  
“What why?” You look at the menu “what's a gil?”  
ignis cleared his throat “i assume it's their form of currency.”  
“Fine i guess i’ll just be dehydrated.” he put his hand on his forehead “oh no it looks like my time is here goodbye cruel world if only i got something to drink.”  
“Moon you do know there is a water fountain right over there” noctis murmured while pointing at the corner of the diner  
“o-oh i did not notice that.” He cleared His throat “alas an oasis in the desert i am saved.” he went over to get a drink while the guys discussed the surrounding area with Takka, ignis pushed up his glasses “That won't be necessary y/n we have already got a job from Cid.”  
“yeah besides who'd buy you.” Gladio chuckled.  
“Shut up i'm irresistible.” he glared at him   
Gladio leaned over to to whisper in Promptos ear  
“i didn't know it was opposite day.”  
Prompto started to giggle Moon glared at him making him instantly stop  
“you know it would be a shame if i don't know a lightning bolt would hit one of you.”  
arms crossed He looked up at Gladio and he looked down at him  
“you know for someone so small you sure do try to be intimidating.”  
he smirked as he put his hand on your head. You slapped it away and kicked his shin and dashed out of the diner “  
“Fuck! I'm going to kill that brat!”  
Gladio ran out of the diner in hot pursuit.  
“Should we stop them.” Noctis said as he took his phone out  
“No let them have their fun.” Ignis said as he looked at someone's food and scribbled something into his notebook


	2. Pest control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you take car of some pests and demonstrate your awesome magic

You groan as you massage your arm Gladio slugged “i'm pretty sure my arm is broken.”  
Gladio rolled his eyes “Oh don't be a baby i barely even touched you.”  
“You’re lucky i'm tired or else i would have wiped the floor with you.”  
“Sure Moon sure.”  
“If you two are done bickering like children Cid sent us out here to exterminate some pests.”  
“I swear to gods if it bugs i am going to freak out.” you gripped your staff rather hard just the thought of slimy scaly bugs sent shivers down your spine.”  
“What a coincidence there's our first target.” gladio says as he summons his greatsword  
“Are you ready noct.” Ignis adds while summoning his daggers  
“What the hell is that!” you cry pointing at the giant scorpion a couple feet away  
“No way! it's a reapertail be careful their deadly.” prompto quips  
“oh my gods there so many!” you squeal  
“Shut up and start killing.” Gladio gunts out with a wide swing of his sword, Prompto took aim at one of the scorpions limbs and shot it off  
“Haha never knew what hit him!” the blonde yells.  
A reapertail snuck behind prompto and readied it's stinger you quickly put up a barrier around prompto  
“you idiot pay attention!”  
“sorry!” prompto quickly took aim at the pest and blew it to bits you looked back at noctis he was hanging from a nearby rock with his sword.  
“You guys got this i'm just going to rest for a second.”  
“Let's be done with this riff raff!” Ignis shouts  
“you got it.” you aim your staff down by your feet  
“Aeroga!’” a burst of wind sends you flying into the air you look down and take aim at 3 reapertails clustered together  
“Firaga!” a massive fireball erupts from the tip of your staff and scorched those reapertails where they stood.  
time to stick the landing you look down and realize you blew your self a little higher than you expected oh boy this is going to hurt you hit the ground with a deafening thud 

“Oh gods Moon are you okay that was a really big fall.”  
you open your eyes to see prompto offering you his hand  
“Yeah i'm fine just a scratch.”  
you get up and check yourself over for any serious wounds  
“Good news nothing’s broken just a couple of cuts here and there.”  
Gladio walked up “aren't you a mage can't you just use some magic?”  
You look at Gladio with a nervous look  
“w-well you see the thing is…” you look down “i can't do any healing magic necessarily.”  
prompto looks at you a bit confused  
“what's the difference between healing magic and your magic”  
you shrug  
”i don't know the only healing i can do is this.”  
you grab a rock and cut promptos finger  
“Ouch! That the heck y/n!”  
you held his hand “shut up and pay attention.”  
a green light glows around promptos hand before fading  
. “ hey my cuts gone.” you raise your hand to reveal the cut that was on promptos hand now on yours  
“i kinda steal the wound of whoever i'm healing.”  
“That must suck.” noctis says as he walks by  
“it does seem like a rather tedious ability.” ignis comments.  
“Meh i got used to it.”

Noctis’s phone began to ring “i wonder who could this be?”  
You took out a bandaid and put it on your new cut.”  
“So what did Cindy say?” prompto asked excitedly  
“We have to find some guy named dave.” he said in his signature flat tone  
“He went missing?” gladio said “not “missing” she said he's holed up in a shack over there

“Maybe he's is here?” you point at the closer building you enter in the small house “Helloooo davie wavie we have cookies we want to sell you.”  
Noctis walks over to a table and sees a open letter you hear a growl and see some kind of creature run toward Noctis  
“Noctis look out!.” you shove him over while the creature pounces on you teeth snarling as it tries to rip your face off  
“a little help guys!”  
“Sorry!” prompto quickly shot the beast  
“thanks.”  
“No problem you'd do the same for me.” he offer you his hand to pull you up  
“Maybe he's in that shack” gladio says pointing to the one across the road  
After dealing with some more sabertusks you finally find the man of the hour

“Are you dave?”  
“Yup thats me i've been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle so i was wondering if you could go finish off the beast i was after.”  
Noctis looked at everyone kinda confused  
“Uhh sure i guess we can do that.”  
“Great the damn thing went over there.”  
He pointed at a rock formation in the distance  
“Okay we’ll take care of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres chapter two and please tell me what you think i live off of criticism


	3. Update

I'm so sorry i haven't been updating but I've been very busy lately but worry not readers i shall update very soon i just went back and edited the last two chapter


	4. Out of the frying pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after killing a mutated dual horn you and your entourage go see cindy to claim your earnings

After a quick run to the cluster of rocks you came face to face with some mutated dual horn  
“That one looks really messed up do we really have to do this?” You back up a few step back a little bit intimidated  
“Aw is the little mage scared of the big bad monster.” Gladio chuckled as he bent down to be eye level with you  
“Don’t worry I’ll make sure the monster won’t hurt you.” He ruffled your hair chuckling  
“Me scared ha!, that’s hilarious I can easily take that thing on.”  
“That’s enough you two we need to devise a plan does anyone have any suggestions?” Ignis peaked around the rock at the beast  
“I think we should go in guns blazing ya know start strong.” Ignis resided his eye brow, finally he sighed  
“As much as I don’t like that plan it’s all we have.”

Noctis warped to a distant rock catching the beasts attention while Prompto dashed to a bolder nearby and began to fire at the dual horn  
“Ignis! Mark him” Noctis shouted  
“Roger.” Ignis threw his daggers with tremendous precision Noctis warped to each dagger with incredible speed and stabbed the beast multiple times  
The dual horn was enraged at the sudden onslaught it thrashed violently it swung it horn wildly it's horn narrowly missing Prompto by inches it’s kick sent Gladio flying back barely catching his footing  
“Prompto hand me your gun!” You set up a barrier in front of you  
“Got it!” He tosses you his gun, you drop your barrier and take aim at the creatures body lighting courses through your entire being, you pull the trigger out of the barrel of the gun a lightning infused bullet comes erupting out in a loud boom the recoil was intense the gun threatened to smack your face  
The bullet pierced the dualhorn dead center electrity coursed through and it fell with a thud.  
“Great shot Moon.” Prompto says  
“Truly a spectacular idea.” Agrees ignis  
“It was nothing I honestly didn’t even think I would work.” You confess “oh yeah here’s your gun back.” You offer it back to Prompto  
“Than-ow!” A quick spark from the gun zapped Prompto  
“Whoops.” You shrug  
“Anyway let’s go see Cindy and get our Gil.” Noctis mumbled  
“And sleep In a actual bed.” Prompto adds  
“Yeah I do not want to sleep in a tent tonight.” You join in  
“What’s wrong with camping.” Says Gladio  
“Everything, you know I just love waking up with a sore back or a bruised rib from Prompto kicking in his sleep  
“Wait I kick in my sleep?” Prompto turned red at the accusation  
“Yeah but rarely anyway as I was saying the only good think about camping I can think about is ignis’s incredible cooking.”  
“Come now you flatter me.” Ignis chuckles  
On the way back you and your entourage fought a couple voretooths nothing you guys couldn’t handle except for Prompto who got bit on his arm  
“Let me see your arm.” You motion to Prompto to come over  
“You know it’s not that bad Moon you don’t have to do this.” He looks down as he shows you his arm a fresh bit of blood still leaked from the wound  
“This can compromise your shooting ability besides I don’t mind.” Your hand hovers over the bite you closed your eyes and focused on it, a pale green light envelopes Promptos arm you wince, you can feel the bite appears on your arm it’s as if the voretooth is slowly biting you a tear slides down your cheek as the light dies down  
Prompto gazed at his arm “wow it’s like I never got bit there’s no scar.”  
“That’s the jist of it, you wipe away the tear and take out some gauze to treat the wound “this should heal up in a few days.” You pour some peroxide on your round it sizzles and bubbles on contact  
“Shit! You quickly set down the bottle and clench your fist  
“Do you require assistance Moon?” Ignis asks kneeling down to pick up the bottle  
“No its fine i got it.” Ignis grabs the gauze  
“It would be rather difficult to do this with one hand.” He slowly wraps it around the wound  
“I’m sorry I had to put you through I should have been paying attention.” Prompto looks down the ground sheepishly  
“It’s okay it’s my job to make sure you guys are in good health so don’t worry I’m a fast healer.”  
Noctis and Gladio come back from speaking with Cindy and Takka  
“We paid of the repairs and Gladio scored us some food from Takka.” Said Noctis “what do we do now?” You said while putting the supplies back in your bag  
Ignis took out his recipe book and scribbled something down “We head for qauldin key and board a ferry to Altissia.”  
Gladio slapper his hand on Nocts shoulder “Where Prince Charming will marry his bride to be”  
Prompto took out his camera and snapped a picture of noctis “and we’ll all live happily ever after.”  
After some shopping at the pit stop for some supplies, snacks, and a chocobo phone charm for Prompto you all pilled in the new gleaming regalia Prompto resumed his favorite seat up front and gladiolus in the back while you were walking towards the car Noctis grabbed your shoulder  
Noctis scratched the back of his neck and said feebishley “Hey um Moon I was wondering if you could sit in the middle.”  
“Why?” You replied rather quickly you almost seemed mad  
Noctis gazed at the regalia “Oh um well Gladio doesn’t really let me sleep and I’m really tired but you don’t have to if you don’t want to i was just wondering.”  
You pondered the options until finally making a decision  
“Ok I’ll sit in the middle but you owe me for this” with that you made your way to the regalia where Ignis was adjusting the mirrors and Prompto was talking to Gladio about the latest anime he watched Gladio looked somewhat interested.  
You opened the door and slid over into th middle with Noctis following behind  
Prompto turned to you a cheerful expression on his face  
“Hey y/n I’ve been watching this anime and it’s so good so it’s bout this girl she goes to this really rich school and she comes from and she’s kinda poor but she goes to find a room to study in and she breaks this vase so now she has to woke to repay it off by pretending to be a boy.” He continued on and on about this anime you tried to keep up with him but got lost after a while eventually Prompto turned around to talk to Ignis. Looking over to noctis he was already fast asleep the sun was already setting and you were pretty tired too turns out killing mutated animals was pretty tiring pretty soon you found your self asleep with setting sun giving off a nice heat 

You slowly woke up with your head leaning against something it was warm it smelled of leather and cologne and a hint of firewood slowly you looked up to see what you were sleeping on and behold it was gladiolus who was nose deep in one of his books ho boy was it hot in here because you were burning up  
Oh my gods oh my gods  
A deep rough voice spoke to you  
“About time you woke up sleepy head.”  
Is it too late to go home You thought to yourself ok stay calm and you can get through this  
“Well I didn’t think it would be so tiring having to kill mutated animals all day and look at Noct he’s snoozing too” noctis let out a little mumble and shifted in his seat still asleep  
Gladio closed his book and turned his head to You “Yeah killing things does take a lot out of you but you did good today and that thing with promptos gun was awesome.”  
Wow is it hot in here because boy howdy am I burning up  
“T-thanks the w-way you took those giant scorpions was really cool you took out like three of them in one swing.”  
The tips of Gladio ears turned a slight red and some pink dusted his cheeks  
“What can I say i'm amazing oh and how’s your arm that looked like one nasty bite I didn’t even see it happen.” He eyed the bandages on your forearm  
“Oh I wasn’t the one who got bitten it was Prompto I just took the bite away since it would interfere with his shooting.” You looked at the wrapping  
“It’s the least I can do..” you looked out the window and at the moon than it hit you  
Daemons  
“Don’t daemons come out at night!” You leaned up towards the front of the car  
“We have to get of the open road now.” Your voice tried to be stern but fear lingered in it  
“We are almost near a stop we should be there in a sh.” A loud rumble followed by a mighty roar the car screeched to a halt you would have flown out the window if Gladio had not grabbed you everyone’s eyes turned to the road black ooze leaked from the cracks of the asphalts a huge hand emerged from the black sludge you stared in horror as a daemon stood a few meteres away from the car  
“T-that’s a daemon!” Prompto squeaked his eyes wide with fear  
Ignis looked as everyone “We have no choice we must fight.”  
“Haha our weapons will be like toothpicks compared to it.”  
The daemon tuned to the car a roared and took out it's massive sword its blade tinted red scratches and dents covered the massive sword  
“Alright we got this.” everyone exited the car as the towering daemon caught sight of them  
“Ok everyone beware of it's blade and we should be good.” Noctis said  
The monster roared as we all charged each one of us praying for each other.


	5. Update

Hey guys im so sorry for kinda putting this on the back burner for like forever but life happens and all that matters is that im back and ready to finish this so get ready for more frequent chapters

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what ya think about this the kudos really motivate me to continue and let me know if i made any mistakes


End file.
